


you can't kiss me again

by leadybug



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadybug/pseuds/leadybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x11 reaction ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't kiss me again

“You can’t kiss me again.”

“I know,” Damon said. His fingers held her chin gently, not asking for or demanding anything, just holding. 

“You can’t. It’s not right,” Elena said. Damon pulled back slightly and smiled.

“It’s right. Just not right now.” There was a glass- probably several, of scotch waiting for him at the boarding house. He made his way down the stairs of the porch.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going to happen to me or to you or anyone and I’m just- I can’t even think about it. I can’t let myself.” Elena breathed deeply and Damon felt something seize painfully in his chest and he barely restrained the urge to rush to her and wrap her in his arms. 

“It’s okay, Elena-” Damon tried for reassuring.

“It’s not okay, Damon! It’s not okay and it might not ever be okay. Not while Klaus is in Mystic Falls. Not while Stefan is completely disconnected from his humanity. Not while everyone is constantly in danger. I try so hard to protect them but sometimes I can’t. I’ve lost so much, we’ve all lost so much and I don’t know how much more of it I can take. Who’s going to be next, Damon? Bonnie? Caroline? Stefan?” Tears trickled down Elena’s cheeks. “You?” Her voice cracked.

“You stop this right now, Elena. You are stronger than you know. You have proven that over and over again. So we don’t always know what’s going to happen, you’re right. But you sure as hell aren’t giving up because that’s not who you are.” He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to respond. “Elena?” 

She nodded, wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Anything for you, Elena.” One side of his mouth quirked up into a tight smile as he took a purposeful step away from the house.

“Damon?” He turned to face her slowly and saw Elena biting her lip. “You don’t have to say yes because this is really unfair of me to ask, but would you stay with me tonight? To sleep. Just to sleep. I haven’t been sleeping much. Or at all. I just- it would be nice to not be alone.”

Damon walked back up the porch steps and paused in front of Elena. “I said anything and I meant it.” He placed a hand on her back and guided her towards the door. “Let’s get you to bed, hmm? And no need to thank me. Alaric’s face in the morning is going to be hilarious.” 

Elena elbowed him playfully in the ribs as they made their way upstairs. “I’m just going to change, you can make yourself comfortable,” she gestured towards the bed before slipping into the bathroom.

Damon took off his jacket and tossed it over Elena’s desk chair. He sat heavily on the bed and unlaced his boots, kicking them off. Elena emerged from the bathroom and frowned as she put her hands on her hips.

“You’re going to sleep in your jeans?” she asked.

“Not everyone has jammies here, Elena.”

“I can get you a pair of Jeremy’s?” Damon winked as he unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. 

“Damon!” Elena covered her eyes.

“Is this acceptable?” Damon motioned to his boxers. Elena peeked through her fingers, dropping her hands after realizing that Damon was, in fact, not naked.

“Really, Damon? Was that necessary?” Elena asked. Damon shrugged before dropping down on the bed and closing his eyes. Elena turned off the light and made her way over to the bed. When Damon didn’t notice Elena getting in the bed, he opened one eye.

“Am I on your side?” She shook her head and watched as Damon slid under the covers and folded his hands behind his head. Elena lifted the blankets and curled between Damon and the edge of the bed, leaving an inch or so between them. “You okay there?” Damon asked skeptically. Elena sniffled in response and Damon opened his eyes.

“C’mere,” he said, unfolding his arms and pulling Elena closer with an arm wrapped around her back. She rested her head on his chest and curled in tighter to his body. 

“Good night, Damon.” Elena placed one of her hands lightly on his stomach. Damon squeezed her hand and linked their fingers together. 

“Good night, Elena.” He kissed her briefly on the head. “Sleep tight,” Damon whispered as her breathing started to slow. 

“You didn’t have to do this for me, Damon. You could have said no,” Elena mumbled sleepily. Damon’s hand moved soothingly up and down her back as he looked up towards the ceiling.

“I can’t imagine a place I would rather be right now. Go to sleep, Elena.” 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” She tilted her head up to blink up at him. 

“Do you want me to be?” Damon looked down to meet her eyes questioningly. She nodded into his t-shirt. “Then I’ll be here. Close your eyes.”

Elena’s breathing evened out once more and Damon closed his eyes. “To be honest, I’m not sure I could have made myself leave,” he said softly. Elena didn’t stir. Damon squeezed her hand gently once more before falling asleep himself.


End file.
